


Yuzu tiene un problema

by DearCat



Series: Uraichi week 2019 [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: BAMF Kurosaki Yuzu, M/M, Matchmaking, UraIchi Week 2019, Wedding Planning, Yuzu solo quiere su boda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Yuzu tiene varios problemas, ninguno de ellos es el que Urahara piensa.





	Yuzu tiene un problema

**Author's Note:**

> Disfrutenlo!

Para Yuzu, a contrario de lo que Urahara cree, el problema no es la relación en sí; si no más bien el que la mantengan al margen. Ichigo es su hermano. El único hermano mayor que ella tiene y quien la ha protegido, se ha enfrentado a todo, por ella. Así que no, a Yuzu no le importa la diferencia de edad o si Isshin aprueba o no de la relación.

Lo único que le importa a Yuzu es que Urahara haga su hermano feliz y eso es fácil de notar en la forma en la que Ichigo parece suavizarse con la mera mención del científico. Es adorable. La forma en la que se ven el uno al otro, como siempre reaccionan entre ellos, siempre coordinados y en armonía. 

Eso es más que suficiente para Yuzu.

No, ese no es el problema.

El problema es que la mantengan al margen.

Porque Yuzu conoce a su hermano y ella sabe, con toda la certeza del mundo, que Urahara es el indicado para Ichigo. Ella sabe que no habrá otro, son el uno para el otro. No tanto dos partes de un todo como dos todos que simplemente son mucho mas cuando estan juntos. 

Además, Yuzu ya tiene planeado para a boda. Les tomó a Tessai y a ella semanas de investigacion, horas y horas buscando ideas en pinterest. Un par de peleas, lágrimas y competencias de cocina. Pero el menu ya está definido, el tema de la boda escogido. Aun no estan 100% seguros de la paleta de colores. Pero eso puede ser definido después.

Tessai y Yuzu son un muy buen equipo y Shinta un muy bien asistente. Pronto podrán convencer a Ururu de unirseles, eso es tan solo cuestión de tiempo. 

Ahora, si tan solo Ichigo y Urahara pudieran admitir sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. Seria genial. Yuzu no puede esperar tanto. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no he escrito en espaniol en demasiado tiempo.


End file.
